criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodi Lyn O'Keefe
|birthplace = Cliffwood Beach, New Jersey |family = Noreen O'Keefe Jack O'Keefe Heather O'Keefe Jenna O'Keefe |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Jodi Lyn O'Keefe is an American actress best known for her role as Cassidy Bridges in the hit police drama Nash Bridges. Biography O'Keefe was born on October 10, 1978, in Cliffwood Beach, New Jersey, to Jack and Noreen O'Keefe. Prior to becoming an actress, O'Keefe was first a model, doing modeling work for a jeans company after seeing one of her sisters do some modeling. O'Keefe actually got her first on-screen role in 1995 when she was in high school, appearing as Maggie Cory in the soap opera Another World. She got her first major recurring role in 1996, when she was cast as Cassidy Bridges, the daughter of the titular protagonist, in the police drama series Nash Bridges. Eventually, O'Keefe moved to Hollywood with her mother so that O'Keefe could continue her acting career, and since then she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Chopped, The Finder, Castle, Lucifer, Prison Break, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Uprising, The Vampire Diaries, She's All That, The Crow: Salvation, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds O'Keefe portrayed Agent Amanda Gilroy in the Season Two episode "P911". Filmography *The Vampire Diaries - 21 episodes (2014-2017) - Doctor Jo Laughlin *Chopped - 2 episodes (2017) - Contestant *Hit the Floor - 23 episodes (2014-2016) - Lionel Davenport *Lucifer (2016) - Ronnie Hillman *Wall Street (2014) - Riley Simms *Merry Ex-Mas (2014) - Ashley Williams *The Frozen Ground (2013) - Chelle Ringell *The Exes (2013) - Hot Female Employee *Whisper of Fear (2013) - Julia Whitman *A Nanny's Revenge (2012) - Gina Wright *Castle (2012) - Kristina Cottera *The Finder (2012) - Lisa *Two and a Half Men - 4 episodes (2004-2011) - Isabella/Gail *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Jenn Mackie *Exposed (2011) - Emily Bennett *Class (2010) - Kylie Burch *Lost (2010) - Ava *Soul Fire Rising (2009) - Lilith Reborn *Prison Break - 37 episodes (2007-2009) - Gretchen Morgan *Prison Break: The Final Break (2009) - Gretchen Morgan *The Big Bang Theory (2009) - Mikayla *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Uprising (2009) - Kelly Weaver *The Call (2007) - Jenna 'Kinky' Kincaid *American Identity (2007) - Lyndsey Simpson *Raines (2007) - Angelina Billings *CSI: NY (2007) - Melodee Constanza *Criminal Minds - "P911" (2006) TV episode - Agent Amanda Gilroy *The Evidence - 5 episodes (2006) - Officer Jackie Kazaris *The 12th Man (2006) - Lindsay *Adopted (2005) - Rachel Rabinowitz *Three Wise Guys (2005) - Mary Ann Davidson *Eve (2005) - Lucy *Boston Legal - 3 episodes (2004-2005) - Nora Jacobs *Venice Underground (2005) - Tyler *Charmed (2004) - Spider Demon *The Help (2004) - Becky Wiggins *Out for Blood (2004) - Layla Simmons *The Scare Hole (2004) - Jackie *Tru Calling (2004) - Candace Aimes *The Pool at Maddy Breaker's (2003) - Unknown Character *Red Rover (2003) - Kylie Logan *George Lopez - 2 episodes (2002) - Campbell *Falling in Love in Pongo Ponga (2002) - Shawnee *Dharma & Greg (2002) - Simone *Nash Bridges - 122 episodes (1996-2001) - Cassidy Bridges *Teacher's Pet (2000) - Debbie Strand *Whatever It Takes (2000) - Ashley *The Crow: Salvation (2000) - Lauren Randall *She's All That (1999) - Taylor Vaughan *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) - Sarah *Another World - 5 episodes (1995) - Maggie Cory 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses